


结发夫妻 – jie fa fu qi

by seimei0726



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese hair combing ceremony (?), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimei0726/pseuds/seimei0726
Summary: 「结发夫妻」- lit. translation: a couple entwined with their hair; meaning: the union of a married couple.In reference to the last Instagram post on ending credits of YOI.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon me for all the grammatical/punctuation/whatever mistakes, I haven’t written since, forever. Also am going to blame myself for going on Tumblr too much and ending up with too much viktuuri feels *sobs in a corner*

Yuuri steps out of the bathroom, his hair all wet and messy. In the dark bedroom, he squints at Viktor who is peering intensely at his phone and muttering to himself. Tilting his head ever so slightly, Yuuri flips the lamp switch on.

“You’re going to ruin your eyesight if you keep doing that.”

“Hmmm? Oh, it’s fine, I have been blessed with perfect vision since the day I was born,” Viktor hums absent-mindedly. “You’re done already? That’s great, come here, I want to try something.”

Yuuri plops himself in front of Viktor, who turns him around and begins to dry his hair with a towel. A comb starts to run through his hair gently and he lets out a sigh of relaxation.

“yee shuu, shuu daoh weihr… urrg shuu, bye neeann how hurr…”

That same mumbling again. Yuuri furrows his eyebrows and tries to decipher whatever Viktor is reciting to no avail. He turns his head around and stares at the person behind with a puzzled expression.

“Have you perhaps invented some language that only you can understand? Or are you putting a curse on me right now?” Yuuri teases Viktor. The man grins widely and winks.

“Maybe! Don’t want you to be growing more hair than me, after all,” is all he replies with. Viktor finishes with combing back his hair and pats his head before diving into the futon for the night.

But being the stubborn person Yuuri is, he will put off sleep until he finds out what exactly Viktor was reciting. He proceeds to fish out Viktor’s phone, unlocks it and is greeted with a web page on Chinese cultural wedding customs.

“Before the wedding ceremony starts, both the groom and bride will bathe in pomelo leaves before having the hair-combing ceremony performed on them. With each combing motion, the comber will have to recite one line to bless the married couple.

「一梳，梳到尾」- yi shu, shu dao wei / for the first comb, may your marriage last to the end  
「二梳，百年好合」- er shu, bai nian hao he / for the second comb, may you be blessed with a harmonious and happy marriage  
「三梳，子孙满堂」- san shu, zi sun man tang / for the third comb, may you be blessed with children and grandchildren  
「四梳，白发齐眉」- si shu, bai fa qi mei / for the fourth comb, may the two of you live a long life”

Yuuri then smiles gently, slips the phone back underneath Viktor’s pillow before snuggling into his arms and joining him in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 4 finals soon (thank god Japanese finals are over or else I would be literally dead like sliced sashimi) and here I am writing this at 12am what am I doing with my life
> 
> And yes I know neither Yuuri or Viktor is Chinese but I got so triggered by the hair-combing scene that I had to vomit this out.


End file.
